


Our Little Household

by Sidders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of generally unrelated Jenny/Vastra/Clara ficlets, as prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One/more of the three is ill. Or malingering. Either way, they need to be made to feel better...

“Is this… normal?” Clara asks, arms outstretched as Jenny piles up blankets and towels onto them. “I mean, I’ve been here for a little while, and I’ve never seen her change colour before.”

“It’s happened once or twice before, actually, always this time of year,” Jenny tells her as they head towards the bathroom. “Reptiles don’t really do well in the cold, y’see, so it’s easy for her to get sick,” she says, opening the door to reveal a tub full of steaming water. “So it’s up to us to warm her up.”

They find Vastra hunched over a cup of tea in the kitchen, relishing in what little warmth it offers. They take an arm each and guide her - relatively unresponsive, scales the colour of damp moss - to the bathroom, strip her of her dress, and help her lower herself into the water.

“Y’know, we had a pet lizard in our school when I was little,” Clara cups her hands and scoops up some water, letting it fall over Vastra’s shoulders. “One winter it got outside, and when we found it, it looked a lot like, well,” she nods at the silurian.

Jenny smiles grimly and continues to rub the warmth of the water into scales that are slowly returning to their original shade of green. “Happened the first winter I spent here. She was so cold when I found her, not moving, almost thought…” she shudders, and Clara squeezes Jenny’s free hand with her own on the edge of the tub while they continue to bathe the woman between them.

It takes some time, but, eventually, they warm Vastra enough for her to move on her own. She makes it easier for them to help her from the bath, raises her arms when instructed while they dry her off, and follows when the tug on her hands, leading them to the bedroom where they help her into bed.

“If you ask me, I’d say she was faking,” Clara says as she begins to undress herself on Jenny’s instruction. “Anything to get our clothes off.”

“Cheeky,” Vastra mutters, and the other women share a grin.

“I think you might be right,” Jenny barely restrains a giggle as her wife shoots her a weak glare.

Soon enough, when they’re both equally as nude as the woman in the bed, they climb in on either side. The effect is almost instant, Vastra letting out a pleased sigh as Jenny and Clara share their warmth with her, pulling up the sheets so that none is lost.

“Honestly, this is all a lot of fuss over nothing,” she tells them. Clara simply pats her lightly on the stomach, while Jenny calls her a silly old lizard and nuzzles the smooth scales at her neck.


	2. Charcoal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembers the last time Vastra drew her, remembers how it made her feel a bit like Kate Winslet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vastra painting Jenny and Clara together.

She wakes to a faint scratching sound.

Opening her eyes, the first thing Clara sees is a mess of brown hair - Jenny, sleeping with her head on Clara’s shoulder. She smiles, and looks around for the missing member of their little group.

Vastra sits in a chair by the window, a leatherbound book in her lap. The scratching noise comes from the charcoal held in her hand as it moves its way across the page.

“Bit early for that, isn’t it?” Clara whispers. The small gap in the curtains reveals just how early, the sky still dark.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Vastra glances up briefly before her eyes are drawn to the page in front of her once more, the corner of her mouth twitching into a tiny smile. “Some moments deserve to be captured.”

Clara’s smile grows at that. “Remind me to get the Doctor to give me my phone back, whenever he graces us with his presence next,” she says, continuing when Vastra frowns. “Takes photographs.”

Vastra tuts - a common response when Clara mentions technology from her time. Sometimes because it seems absurd to the Silurian, others because her own race likely created something better thousands of years ago. Clara can rarely work out which it is.

“I prefer it this way, you know,” Vastra tells her, and she does. “I’m still not perfect, but even so.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re brilliant,” Clara says. It’s true - she remembers the last time Vastra drew her, remembers how it made her feel a bit like Kate Winslet.

Vastra just smiles, and Clara remains silent and closes her eyes again. She figures she has a little while until Jenny wakes, until Vastra is scolded over the charcoal staining her fingers, scolded for the black marks she will inevitably leave on the bed sheets, on their skin when she grasps them both to receive a morning kiss.

She intends to enjoy the quiet while she still can.

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Doctor returns, Jenny sulks the entire time he spends with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Doctor leaves Clara behind and Clara becomes part of the gang.

When the Doctor returns, Jenny sulks the entire time he spends with them.

She avoids him completely when possible, ignores him when not. His unique brand of stupidity, usually met with an indulgent laugh or a roll of her eyes, is instead met with a snappy response, and every time he speaks to Clara, well – if looks could kill, he’d have gone through at least another two dozen regenerations by now.

Vastra tries to talk to her about it the night of the Doctor’s second day with them. Jenny brushes her off, says that she isn’t feeling well.

Halfway through the Doctor’s third day spent in their home, he gives Clara the closest thing to an apology possible without actually saying ‘I’m sorry’. Then he asks her to travel with him again, and Jenny immediately turns and leaves the room.

Clara finds her in the kitchen a short while later, busying herself with arranging the cutlery and other meaningless tasks. She pries a spoon from Jenny’s grip, guides the girl to one of the wooden chairs in the room, and makes them some tea.

“You’ll be leaving soon, then,” Jenny hides her frown behind her cup.

“Nope,” Clara says. Jenny’s eyebrows shoot up, and Clara chuckles. “Listen,” she begins, sliding from the chair onto the ground, kneeling in front of Jenny, grasping one of her hands. “I loved travelling with the Doctor, I really did. And when he left me here, I was gutted. I was angry, I was upset, and I didn’t know what to do. But I made a home here, with you, with Vastra – hell, even Strax,” that gets a giggle out of both of them. “What I’m trying to say is, I’ve got everything I need here, so why would I run off with a stick insect with ridiculous eyebrows?”

When Vastra eventually comes looking for them, Clara is still on the floor with Jenny in her lap, arms wrapped around Clara’s neck.


End file.
